101 Ways To Say I Love You
by CrazyWriterr
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Forks & Edward and Bella still aren't together. What can happened when a video leads to their first kiss?


**This is just something that popped into my head when I was looking at pictures. This is a one-shot. Its my first one, so be nice. (:**

**101 Ways to Say 'I Love You'**

* * *

"S-sst-s-st-st-t-to-oo-oo-pppp!" I tried to let out. "Ssss-ttt-oo-pp. T-ttt-t-ick-l-ingg m-me! Ed-d-edw-edwa-Edward-d-d!" I squealed out.

"Tell me you love me," My favorite velvet voice kept repeating. "Tell me you love me or I won't stop." He smiled.

"I-I-I l-l-l-ov-v-v-ee," Here I squealed again. "y-y-y--"

"What was that? I'm afraid I can't hear you, Isabella." He said teasingly.

"I-I-I-I l-l-l-ov-v-e y-y-y-y-o-o-o-u-u-u!"

His hands stopped and I finally calmed down. After a few minutes of getting my breathing back to normal, Edward went back to his desk to finish his report. He laughed.

"What?"

He turned around. "That's what you get!" He sang.

"For what?!" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"For annoying me!" He smirked.

I threw my hands in the air. "What did I do?!"

He played a clip from Saturday Night Live.

"_Seenta Claus Get Down_

_Seenta Claus Get Down,_

_Get down my chimney -- OW!"_

I laughed. Taylor Lautner singing, that was hilarious! "Well, sorry! Jazmin asked Mr. Banner to play it and its been stuck in my head all day!"

"Well, don't sing it while I'm here! ALICE sung that all last week after it came out!" He smiled again. Did I mention that his smiles make me dizzy?

"I heard that!" I heard my pixie of a friend's voice ring out.

Edward and I laughed. "Now can I get back to doing my homework, please?" Edward looked at me with a pleading look on his face.

"Sure, sure," I laughed. "Edward Cullen doing _actual_ homework. Never thought I'd see the day!"

He grabbed a pillow from the beanbag chair next to him and threw it at me.

"Thanks! I've been needed a pillow for a while now." I smiled evilly.

"For what?" He looked scared.

"Hmm…nothing really, just…for…THIS!" And with that I threw the pillow back at him.

He closed down the report, shut off the computer, and made his way over to me, like a lion stalking his prey. I started getting scared. "E-Ed-Edward, y-you know I was only playing with you right?" When he still didn't stop, I panicked. "I'm REALLY sorry, Edward. I-I love you." My voice faltered, knowing how I really meant it.

"Hmm…I love you too, but can you really prove it?" He was on top of me now, with one hand next to my face on both sides.

"Um…no?" I lied.

"Wrong answer." He said as he collapsed on top of me and he started tickling me again.

I squealed. "E-Edward! S-stop!"

He looked at me with a weird glint in his eye. "Nah, I don't think I will." He said as he continued to tickle me.

"P-please?!"

"Nope."

Suddenly, the bed flew out from underneath us.

"D-did we just fall off of the bed?" I asked him.

"Yup, yup. I think we did." He said as he looked into my eyes.

"Bella," He whispered and he began to lean in.

I found myself leaning in too, but just when our lips were about to touch, the door slammed open. My head whipped to the door.

"Get up off of your lazy as - what the hell are you guys doing on the floor?! Rosie baby! C'mere, our Prudward is engaging in some _very _questionable activity!" Emmett yelled with his hands on his hips.

"What?!" I heard three very distinct voices ring out. In five seconds, after some heavy and fast footsteps, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice came bum-rushing up the stairs and slammed into Emmett in the doorway.

"What the hell is Edward doing on top of Bella?"

"Why were they in kissing distance?"

"That seems like something me and Emmett would do."

Ahh, and the questions begin.

Edward slowly got off of me and helped me up.

"Well…?" Alice asked expectantly. "Are you going to answer our questions?"

"Um…" I started and put my hand on my neck and rubbed it. I looked to my right and saw that Edward was doing the same. "Well, Edward was tickling me and we fell off of the bed, Jasper."

Edward decided to answer the next question. "We just fell and were shocked by _Emmett's _intrusion, Alice." He glared at Emmett.

"And yes, it is something that you and Emmett would do, Rosalie." Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I said.

She huffed. "Well,"

"Ain't no well about it, Rosie. I wouldn't be surprised if it happened already." I told her while crossing my arms across my chest.

"Uh-Oh, Bella's got some ghetto in her!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Shut up," I blushed. "I was just telling her the facts." I jabbed a finger at Rose, who is no currently blushing.

They all laughed. "Well, I was _intruding_," Emmett glared at Edward. "because we were going to go to the fair."

Ahh, yes. The Forks High Valentine's Day Fair. Why a fair for Valentine's day, I will never know, but the couples were going to go for some love and Edward and I were going to laugh at the hopelessly romantic people and people who got dumped.

"Sure, sure. Just let me change real quick." I slapped a hand over my mouth, realized the firestorm I just started. Alice and Rosalie snapped their heads up and started toward me. I pinched Edward's side and he took that as a cue to help defend me.

Edward stood in front of me and put his hands up. "Now ladies," He took a look at their eyes that were trained on me. "or animals, whichever way you put it, Bella's a big girl. I'm pretty sure she can change herself." He put a finger up because he knew Alice was getting ready to interrupt and say something about hair and make-up. "And she can also do her hair and make-up by herself, too."

Alice and Rosalie glared at Edward for a moment before glaring at me. "Fine, you won this round, Bella," Alice began.

"but next time, its going to be twice as worse." Rosalie said, almost smug.

My eyes bulged out of my head. I knew what they were talking about. "Oh no, please."

"Oh yes. First date and Graduation." Alice and Rosalie said.

Damn it. "I'll take it." And with that, they left, taking their boyfriends with them.

I jumped on Edward and gave him a hug, putting my legs around his waist. He put his arms around me and chuckled. "Well, not that I don't like this, but what brought this on?"

"For helping me against Alice," I murmured against his neck. I inhaled his scent that I loved.

"Well, if this is the reward I get all the time, I'll do this more often." He chuckled.

"Hey!" I smacked his back.

"Oh, is that how you want to play?" He said as he took my legs off of his waist. I kept my hold on his neck as he pushed me even further over his shoulder.

"Stop, Edward!" I laughed. Suddenly, I began to bounce. Edward smacked my butt and kept his hand there and he ran downstairs. "Stop!" I kept squealing at him to stop.

As we passed the living room, I saw the feet of Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice and I heard their laughter.

"You guys go ahead, we'll meet you there!" Edward shouted at them.

Then I heard the pool. "Edward," No response. "Edward? The pool." Nothing, he just laughed and jumped. "EDWAR-" I was cut off by water filling my lungs. I swam to the surface of the pool. I waited until he came up for air and then I unleashed my wrath at him. "You asshole! Why did you do that?! You're so -"

I was interrupted by his lips crashing on mine. I put my hands up to his neck and my right hand had a mind of its own, putting itself at the nape of his neck and pulling at the hair there. He groaned. I felt his hands on my face as he grabbed my bottom lip in between his. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, granting me access to this mystery place. Our tongues danced together and I heard applause. We pulled apart to see all of our four friends from inside clapping their hands and whistling for us. I blushed and looked down.

"Finally, you guys get together!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I thought I was going to die from the sexual tension coming from the both of you!" Jasper added.

Alice and Rosalie grabbed their boyfriends and Alice said, "We'll leave you two alone to have private time."

Rose winked at me. "C'mon boys!"

"But…but, I wanna see them kiss again!" Emmett whined.

"Really, are you dense, man?" Jasper smacked him on the back of his head.

"I don't get it- OH! Now I do!" He winked at us and left.

"Dumb-ass," Alice whispered. "Have fun you two!"

"Be safe!" Was Rosalie's exclamation.

"Use protection!" Jasper laughed.

"I'm watching the two of you," Emmett said, doing the stupid two fingers to the eyes and then to the person, trick. I rolled my eyes as they left. Then I turned to Edward.

"What brought this on?" I mocked him from earlier.

"Bella, I love you." He looked into my eyes and spun us around in the pool. "With my whole life."

"Yo te amo, tambien." I told him. _I love you, too _in Spanish.

"Je t'adore." He smiled. French.

I played along with the game. "Ti amo." Italian.

"Ich liebe dich." German.

I giggled as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Mi aime jou."

"Ahh, Haitian, nice." He took us out of the pool and began taking us back to his room. "Umm,…let's see," He looked lost in thought. "Taim I' ngra leat."

"Irish," I scoffed. He really makes it easy. I raked my brain for harder ones. I remembered looking at this one picture of 101 Ways To Say I Love You. "Ma armastan sind." There's no way he'll get I-

"Estonian." He smiled smugly while I gaped. "Bahibak."

I smiled. "Lebanese." I said as he put me down. "I'll be back," I shouted at him. I ran to his dresser and grabbed a button down shirt of his. I took a quick shower and came out dressed in my boy shorts, which surprisingly didn't get wet, a white spaghetti strap shirt and his black shirt over it, but not buttoned.

When I saw him, he was dressed in plaid pajama pants and nothing else. I swear I drooled. "Njan Ninne Premikunnu." He said as he fell back on his bed.

"Malayalam." I smiled as I did the same. He grabbed my waist and turned me to my side and he did the same and he held me there. "Aloha wau ia oi."

"Hawaiian."

We kept this going for over an hour and a half.

"Volim te." I smiled. That was the last one I knew.

"Croatian." He grinned back. "Hm…damn it! You won!" He laughed.

"Well,…how many did we do?" I asked him.

"101, I think." He closed his eyes and hummed as I kissed his neck.

I heard a muffled, "Holy crap!" And then the door burst open. And what do you know? Out popped Emmett with his eyes wide. "Did you seriously do each other THAT many times?"

Edward and I took a look at each other and laughed.

Emmett's eyes popped out of his head. "More?!"

I tried to shake my head but was unsuccessful, because I was laughing too hard. Edward, though, had enough strength. "N-no, E-Emmett. We never did anything." He said for me.

He clicked his tongue. "Damn, I thought it was something juicy, now I'll have to go back with nothing to say to Rosie." And with that, he left. And me and Edward continued where we left off.

**The Next Day, At School:**

Edward and I showed up in the halls, holding hands. Jazmin came running up to us. "Well, damn, finally y'all get together! I thought I was gonna have to smack a bi-"

I cut her off. "Yes, we are together. So what is it that you needed?"

"Nothing, just the conformation." She shrugged. "Emmett owes me ten dollars! Bye!" She ran off to find Emmett.

"Wait, for what?!" I yelled after her.

"For you and Edward's getting together.

"I will never get that girl." Edward told me.

I laughed. "I love you," I told him as I kissed him.

"Yo te amo, tambien." He took my words from the night before and smiled.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this Valentine's Day One-Shot! :D Have fun with your loved one & be safe. And in the words of Jasper: "Use protection!" ;)**


End file.
